Elephants
by liketotescray
Summary: The Titans have some interesting conversations while out on a mission. Major hints of BBRae and RobStar! And of course, the lovely Cyborg makes an appearance;) My second one-shot and fanfic!


I don't own the Teen Titans. Or Scooby Doo.

* * *

That noise. That insistent pitch; the grating sound of _his_ voice. A constant reminder that she was, in fact, on a mission with _him_. And it seemed _he _would never shut up.

"Do you think _Wicked Scary VII_ will be as scary as the others?"

_I don't care._ "No."

"Yeah, the sequels seem to get less and less scary. Like, they really need new ideas, huh?"

_Why are you still talking?_ "It would seem."

"Hehe, yeah... So you think you'd like to go with me to the theaters and watch it? Oh! And everyone else, of course! _Duh!_ That'd be so weird, just you and me. Haha..."

At this, Raven finally looked up from her book. "No."

The green changeling awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Totally knew you would say that," he sighed in defeat.

_Crap._ "Maybe a different movie. One that won't cause my powers to go haywire."

At this Beast Boy brightened instantly. "Sweet! Do you know what else is playing? Like, something you'd like?"

_Oh god._ "No."

"Awe, come on, Rae! Give a guy a break! _You're_ the mind reader here, not me!"

"Beast Boy, I am not a 'mind reader', nor am I up to date with the selection of movies currently in theaters."

"Wait, you're _not_ a mind reader? Then what the heck _are_ you?"

"An empath."

"And that's _not_ a mind reader?"

"No, Beast Boy, it is not."

"So does it mean you're just, like, really good at mazes?"

"No, it means- wait, what? Mazes? I- nevermind. No, it means I sense other's emotions."

Suddenly Beast Boy sprang up from his seated position on the warehouse roof. "Hey, I can do that, too!"

Raven arched a brow in interest. "You can?"

Beast Boy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Totally! Animal instinct," he added with a wink.

Raven praised the fact that her flushing cheeks were concealed by her hood. "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, babe," he grinned as he nonchalantly stretched his arms above his head.

"Babe?" Raven deadpanned, her cheeks glowing brighter. "Do you want to get thrown off this roof?"

Beast Boy slowly lowered his arms as he managed a strained smile. "Hehe, no. I, uh, was just testing it."

"Testing what?"

"Well, right now you're kinda angry. And uncomfortable. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

Raven let out a sigh of exasperation as she realized what he was doing. "Oh."

Suddenly a quizzical look crossed the green boy's face. "And now you're... disappointed?"

The hooded girl quickly averted her eyes from his. "Well, I..." she searched for a somewhat believable excuse. "I was disappointed that I didn't realize it was a test. I should have known you're obviously not _that_ brainless."

"Hey!" he laughed, though now _he_ was slightly disappointed at her reason. "I so have a brain." With that, Raven gave him an incredulous look. "And yes, I do use it." Another look. "Occasionally."

With a small, triumphant smirk visible on her face, Raven returned her attention to the book in her lap.

_"Robin to Beast Boy. Come in, Beast Boy,"_ the yellow communicator buzzed from Beast Boy's pocket.

"Beast Boy here. What up, Rob?" he greeted as he flipped it open to find the face of his leader.

_"Anything on your end of town?"_ the Boy Wonder asked pointedly.

"Nope. Nada. Nothiiiing. So boring. Well, besides the stinulating conversation with Rae," he added suggestively.

"Stimulating," she corrected, her eyes never leaving the page. "And it's Raven."

"Riiight. Raven. Hehe."

_"Beast Boy, now is not the time to flir-"_ but their leader was cut off mid-sentence as Beast Boy forcibly laughed.

"HAHAHA, you know what? I thought of a great joke I should tell Star; she's there with you, right?" the changeling retaliated.

A mix between horror and embarrassment crossed Robin's face as his communicator was hijacked by a very excited alien. _"Friend Beast Boy, please do the telling of the joke!"_ her cheerful voice pleaded.

"Alright, so, what do you get when you cross an elephant and a-"

_"An elephant is the large African animal, yes?"_ the red-haired alien asked innocently.

"Yeah, anyway, when you cross a-"

"They are also found in Asia," a monotone voice added.

"Yeah, yeah, so-"

_"I did not know that! Friend Robin, did you know of the elephant of Asia?"_

_"We really should focus on the mission, guys-"_

_"Is this not exciting news to you?"_

"Anyway, when you cross a-"

_"Wait, is this elephant of the African or Asian descent?"_

"I don't know, African. Anyway, whe-"

_"Guys, this is seriously not the time-"_

_"But I am wanting to hear the joke-"_

"Well you would, if everyone stopped interrupting m-"

"Believe me Starfire, you really don't," Raven deadpanned as she stood behind Beast Boy.

"Hey!" he whined as he turned to face her. "This one is actually really funny."

"I'm positive it's not," she replied a matter-of-factly as he glared at her.

"You won't even give me a chance-"

_"Alright, I'm ordering everyone to-"_

"I, uh, I mean_ it_ a chance, haha! Not _me_ a chance! Well, I mean, you won't give _me_ a chance to tell _it_-"

_"I did not know friend Beast Boy could change colors, too!"_

"There's a lot you don't know about him," Raven smirked.

_"Seriously guys, we're on a mission-"_

"Hey! Don't use my words against me! And I don't change colors!"

_"Oh my god, guys-"_

_"Then why is friend Beast Boy red? Am I not on the page? Or am I doing the missing of something?"_

_"Am_ I_ missing something?"_ a new voice bellowed as a familiar half-robotic face filled half the screen. _"Y'all are in pairs? Awe come on, I'm always the Velma!"_

_"Greetings friend Cyborg! What is this 'Velma' you speak of?"_

_"Hey Star! Velma is actually-"_

"I just want to tell my joke-"

_"GUYS! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS MISSION!"_ Robin's red face appeared on the screen once more.

_"Calm down, Rob. That's actually why I called. Found Doctor Light in the furniture department at the mall. Already turned him in. Now, who wants pizza?"_

_"Oh, pizza sounds most glorious! May we do the dining of the pizza, friend Robin?"_

_"You caught- by yoursel- Oh, okay. Uhm, yeah. Yeah, pizza sounds good."_

"Sweet! Come on, Rae! I know even_ you_ like pizza!" Beast Boy cheerfully jested.

"What do you mean, even_ me_? What are you insinuating?" Raven replied, taken aback.

"Nothing, I just meant that you, uh-"

_"Alright, so we'll all meet at the usual place, got it? Titans, go!"_ Robin declared as his communicator shut off.

_"Maybe afterwards we can convince him to let us see Wicked Scary VII!"_ Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, before glancing at the blank face of Raven. "Or, uhm, something else. You know, not scary."

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a knowing look through the communicator. _"Mmm hmm, riiiight. Alright, Cyborg out!"_

Beast Boy closed his communicator as well and stepped towards Raven, linking his arm with hers. "Teleport us, my dear?"

The pale girl glared half-heartedly at the green boy. "I don't know,_ hun._ I might accidentally send you to another dimension."

Beast Boy sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his other hand. "Okay, okay. No more testing my awesome powers. Let's just enjoy some pizza with our friends."

Raven smiled the smallest of smiles. "That sounds delightful."

Beast Boy returned the smile with an even bigger one. "Sweet! Maybe I can finally finish telling my joke-"

"_Or_ you can make a quick pit stop at the bottom of the bay."

"-or not. No more jokes is cool with me."

* * *

So I know I just posted my first one-shot yesterday, but I got some amazingly amazing reviews and they inspired me to write another! This one isn't as well thought out, but it's longer and I'm happy with the result! Criticism is again welcomed, and I'd love to hear any suggestions for my next one since I'm already in the midst of writer's block! Being a writer for this long is hard; you know, a day or two;) Oh, and reviews are so so soooo appreciated! :D


End file.
